Orthodontic procedures typically involve repositioning a patient's teeth to a desired arrangement in order to correct malocclusions and/or improve aesthetics. To achieve these objectives, orthodontic appliances such as braces, shell aligners, and the like can be applied to the patient's teeth by an orthodontic practitioner. The appliance can be configured to exert force on one or more teeth in order to effect desired tooth movements according to a treatment plan.
During orthodontic treatment with patient-removable appliances, the practitioner may rely on the patient to comply with the prescribed appliance usage. In some instances, a patient may not wear the orthodontic appliance as prescribed by the practitioner. Extended removal of the appliance, for any reason beyond what is recommended, may interrupt the treatment plan and lengthen the overall period of treatment.
In some instances, the forces that are actually applied to a patient's teeth by an orthodontic appliance may differ from the intended forces for treating the teeth. Discrepancies between the planned and achieved repositioning forces may result in incomplete or undesirable tooth movements and deviations from the prescribed treatment plan. Accordingly, improved approaches for monitoring orthodontic appliance performance, treatment progress, and patient compliance are needed.